


Ashen Eyes Will Reveal

by etherealstar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Gen, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, To Be Edited, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealstar/pseuds/etherealstar
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur find themselves in a world where all color has been stripped, only met with different shades of gray.However, the two have discovered a way to summon color into this world, uncovering its meaning right before their very eyes.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Ashen Eyes Will Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i just want to say thank you for clicking on this story, and i hope you have a blessed day!
> 
> i'm especially nervous to be publishing this because this is my first time in a while creating my own plot with new characters derived from cc's. it's gone through a bit of editing and rethinking on my end, so i hope you all like it.
> 
> WARNING: with the content of this story and future ideas i have for where the plot is going, this writing MIGHT trigger some themes of derealisation, especially within the context of not knowing whether or not the character feels what they are seeing is real. If you're very sensitive with that stuff, read ahead on your own risk. 
> 
> ALTHOUGH the beginning chapters don't touch much on this and i'm unsure of how much will be included later on, i thought i would mention it anyway to be safe. if so, i will provide a warning in notes in beginning of chapter, as well as other triggers that may come up.
> 
> Alright sorry for long beginning notes, just want to make sure you all feel safe and cared for:) enjoy the story! 
> 
> oh also, follow my twitter @RANBBLADE . do it and you're cool.

_ A world that is unheard, yet you know it’s familiar. You see this world for what it is, its expressive form will be recognized. Its essence makes up for the dullness it possesses, and you make up for the color it lacks. _

_ It seems, so familiar.  _

  
  


-

Tommy didn’t feel much emotion upon recognizing that he was awake now. It didn't feel as there was much room for emotions, anyway. 

He was more focused on trying to get a grip on his surroundings, trying to piece together what exactly was happening as he became more conscious. He wondered why the only thing he could see was the light hitting his face, why it was so bright, and why it was purely white from the little he could see slightly opening his eyes. He was hesitant to fully open them in fear he might hurt himself, so he instead forced himself awake by gradually opening his eyes little by little. 

Once fully opened, the light was kind enough on his vision to let him see the plain, empty white sky that encompassed the area.

His body felt heavy with his back laying on the coarse dirt, the tall grass sprouting through and tickling his arms and legs. He would feel his first emotion of the day, irritability, as the itchiness from the grass started to bother him. He lifted himself up to a seating position while muttering curses to himself, using one hand to rub his eyes while scratching at his skin with the other. 

His gaze remained directed towards the empty sky, for what it seemed stretching out for miles. After a deep sigh he decided to take a breath in and ignore the itchiness to instead internally thank the grass for giving him a place to sleep at night. Well… that's what he thought happened. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned why he was sleeping outside in the first place. 

There was no memory he could remember, so for now he let it go. 

He let himself touch the grass with his fingers, noticing how each blade has its little point among the softness of it. He noticed how it effortlessly grows from the dirt from as far as he could see, and how easy it was to grab a handful and pull it from the ground. 

But that's where he stopped himself… by noticing. He became very aware that this wasn’t any type of grass, rather instead the color of it was _ gray  _ of some sort. In a slight state of confusion, he proceeded to pull a handful of grass from the ground and examine it for what it was, without the green color it normally possesses.

He wiped the blades of grass out from his hands and finally had the incentive to look not upwards, not down, but around him. He first looked up towards the horizon, how the soft wind made the grass and the few plants slightly shift its movement throughout the small hills. He noticed how there were no animals, buildings, nor any abandoned structures. He felt disconnected from humanity. It all felt dull, 

just like the rest of the world was,  _ colorless.  _

He could still recognize the shapes of nature growing around him and lines that create atmosphere and the earth for what it is, concluding to himself that he couldn’t be that disconnected from Earth.

The only thing that was giving him reason was the fact that grass and hills exist, but it was obvious that something was up.  _ This isn’t normal.  _ He would normally go outside and notice the changing colors of the leaves depending on the season, the sun's yellow tint of a bright day fueling all lifeforms that it touches, and how vibrant the green of grass was on that particular day.

_ But now, it seemed to be all gone.  _

All of a sudden, It was as if this universe decided to send someone his way.

He heard quick footsteps approaching behind him,

_ “Tommy!” _

_ A familiar voice called out his name. _

“Wilbur?!”

Tommy turned around to see the tall lanky man with a familiar silhouette run up the hill Tommy was standing on, huffing and puffing from running out of breath. He rested his hands on his knees to try and gain his breath again. Tommy didn't expect Wilbur of all people to be in this mess of a world with him.

Wilbur found his breath gained again and relaxed, now and walked closer to Tommy. He took a moment to pause and look at Tommy who had a confused look on his face, now more relaxed of his facial expressions. Wilbur couldn’t help but show a slight smile knowing that Tommy was calm around in his presence, proceeding to give him a hug.

Tommy groaned while he felt his arms still wrapped around by Wilburs, not returning the hug for the sake of his own embarrassment and emotional resilience, pushing him away while still groaning about. 

Wilbur laughed it off and didn’t take it seriously, he knows Tommy too well on how he reacts to his affection and lighthearted teasing, but it never gets old in his eyes.  _ He’s Tommy's older brother, after all.  _

“Why do you do this every time?” Tommy complained while crossing his arms.

“Oh come on, you don’t hate it. I know you don’t-”

“I DO!” he raised his voice to the tone where Wilbur thought was unnecessary, but it’s still been a habit he does when someone taunts or disagrees with him. It seems to have the opposite effect on Wilbur of “scaring” anyone away, where instead it just prompted him to tease his little brother more. 

“Awww you like my hugs, don’t you Tommy?” he said, adjusting his inflection as if he was speaking to a cute animal. Tommy pushed him away.

“STOP IT!” Tommy blurted out, "You’re being absurd.”

“Hey Tommy,” He made his inflection normal, “Did you know when you pushed me that time you did absolutely nothing to make me move?”

Wilbur seemed to have this habit with Tommy where he would either act all loving then tease him the very next moment he could, or vice versa. No matter which sequence it was in it still egged on Tommy, causing him to give Wilbur the death stare for a few long seconds. 

“I’ll make you move just wait bitch-”

“Tommy calm down,” Wilbur looked out into the horizon, “I think we need to get serious now.”

“Oh I’m the king of serious,” Tommy said with rushed words, “Why- what’s there to be serious about now?”

“I mean, take a look around you Tommy. What’s there?”

Tommy paused before giving his answer, “Lots of bright and fun colors everywhere. It’s like candy land or some shit like that I dunno.”

There was a short air of silence between the two as they glanced at each other.

“If it wasn’t shown in my voice- that was definite sarcasm.” 

“Yeah so I’ve- well it seems _ we’ve _ stumbled upon a world void of any color, and I was just wondering if you- Tommy- had any idea what's going on?”

“Oh yeah of cour- no. I’m lost, Wilbur.” Tommy began to pace around in circles out of nervousness, “I have no fucking clue what we’ve gotten ourselves into. Now I’m questioning why I was sleeping on the grass- or why I was outside first off-”

Wilbur smiled while putting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, making him pause in his movements.

“Calm down. I’m just as confused as you are, but I think we’ll figure out.”

Tommy was surprised by Wilburs change in tone. He had a slight pout on his face while looking off to the side. He didn’t respond.

“Just know, I’ll make sure to always protect you, no matter what has come our way or the struggles we face. Remember that, okay?”

Though Tommy could recognize the fact that Wilburs words warmed his heart, on the exterior he still furrowed his eyebrows and only averted his gaze towards his clothing and skin, avoiding looking directly into Wilburs eyes. He finally noticed that not only was he colorless, but Wilbur was as well. For some reason that comforted the younger one significantly, showing as a sign that he wasn't alone. He found himself loosening up for the first time today. 

“Yeah yeah… whatever…”

Wilbur pushed Tommy, causing him to almost lose his balance. 

“Now let’s find some sign of civilization! Onward!” Wilbur walked down the hill. 

“Yeah.. Let's do that. Sure.” Tommy grew slightly irritated at Wilbur again for pushing him around, but followed him nevertheless.

* * *

  
  
  


The brothers continued on their way to try and find if there was any other sign of life they would meet in this new world they’ve begun to explore. The adventure was mostly quiet, as the two were trying to gather their thoughts and let themselves get used to their surroundings. 

There weren't many emotions being expressed either, they took the time to also examine the new areas being discovered. The trees that were spread apart from each other, the plants that would grow in little plots of land scattered around the landscape. It was also hard to tell what time of day it was because the white light of the sun encompassed most of the sky, therefore blocking their vision. 

Wilbur spotted a stream just up ahead, picking up his pace toward the stream to see if it would entail anything interesting. Tommy rolled his eyes, assuming it’s most likely just a normal stream. There were still no signs of other people here, but followed Wilbur to check out the water flowing down ever so naturally.

“Hey Wilbur,  _ isn’t it weird _ how we haven’t found any people yet?” Tommy complained.

Wilbur frowned, “Tommy come on, I mean look how beautiful this stream is… it still holds beauty in its function, even though its colors are gone..”

“Whatever you say big guy,” Tommy kicked the ground, revealing some dirt that was underneath. “I just personally think we shouldn’t be wasting our time like this- oh look a rabbit!”

There was in fact a rabbit that appeared. It was an easy to recognize white color for its base with some blotches of gray. It didn’t move a great amount, only twitching its nose and letting his head dart around as if there was something intriguing in all different sorts of directions. 

“Wilbur look!! I’ve found an animal- we’re not completely alone!”

Wilbur mocked Tommy, “Okay but where's the people-”

“Wilbuurrr~” Tommy whined, “Just look at it!! It’s cute I say.”

“That's so cool Tommy, have fun!” Wilbur continued with a sarcastic tone while examining the stream a bit further down the horizon. 

Tommy sighed while squatting down to look at the rabbit face to face, “Well I guess it’s just me and you now buddy.”

It still had its nose twitching away while continuing to stay in the same place. This time, the rabbit noticed Tommy and decided to look straight at him. 

Needless to say, the interaction didn’t go how Tommy thought it would.

The rabbit suddenly positioned itself differently upon seeing him. It got more defensive,  _ aggressive  _ even, not breaking its gaze from its newfound enemy with its void eyes. Tommy went back into a standing position, slowly backing away.

Tommy stuttered, “Uhh… Wilbur-”   
  


The rabbit expanded into a much bigger size than it was before, eventually to a size where it would tower over him. Tommy felt his breath escape from his lungs. 

It grew sharpened teeth and buffer limbs, and Tommy could see the transformation in real time, now shocked and afraid. Veins began to popping out and saliva was trickling down its teeth, evident in its expression that it’s new quest is blood, and it would do anything in its power to gain it. The creature became so distorted that it was barely possible to tell that this was once an innocent rabbit at, and additionally, Tommy could feel himself becoming its own personal prey by the very second. 

Tommy raised his voice, “WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK-”

  
“What is it now-” Wilbur immediately paused in his words upon seeing the rabbits new, dangerous form. He got up as quickly as he could to rush to Tommy’s side, cursing under his breath. 

Both of the brothers were unsure of what to do or how to get out of this situation as both of them were in shock, not expecting such a normal looking animal to suddenly turn into a villainous monster.

Tommy at first couldn’t escape from the shock, even when Wilbur called out his name out loud at seeing the rabbit monster catapulting from its hind legs, now quickly charging towards Tommy at full force. 

In a moment of instinct and survival, Tommy had to do something.

He screamed while kicking the rabbit monster with his foot, as if he were punting a ball as hard as he could in an attempt to hit its underbelly. 

However, his kick left a trail of  _ red _ that followed the movement of his foot from when he first punted to the end of his motion. 

_ Huh?? Red??? _

The rabbit upon seeing these red particles retreated in its aggressiveness and bounced back in a defensive position. It didn’t even seem hurt by Tommys kick, rather it was more so _ afraid  _ of these red particles floating in the air, beginning to make an effort to stay as far away from them as possible. 

There was a state of confusion among the two brothers. Tommy decided to taunt the rabbit even further to make it even more scared. The monster after shaking its head a couple of times made a loud unsettling, inhumane noise, then proceeded to run away from them and head out into the horizon, never looking back.

There were moments of silence to make sure that the creature was gone for good before Tommy spoke. 

“Huh! I must be so powerful and shit it had to run away! Look at me go-”

“I-I hate to burst your bubble Tommy,” Wilbur spoke with a shocked tone, “But I don’t think it was you-”

Wilbur motioned towards the particles of _blood colored red_ that were manifested as the curve of Tommy’s kick, almost painting the area where he made his attack. Its presence seemed so magical, considering the fact this is the first amount of color that the two have seen in this gray world. It seemed to almost take the manifestation of floating particle bunches, acting as some sort of magic that by its very sight, even the scariest and most vicious of monsters become afraid. 

“Well, it was slightly you… somehow.” 

Tommy didn't respond. 

Wilbur felt nervousness creep up and take over him as he groaned out of the newfound frustration, “I don’t know what just happened- did you do that? What the fuck Tommy why is there just red floating here-”

“I DON’T KNOW??" Tommy yelled, he didn't know what to say out of nervousness either, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW-”

_ “RED JUST SUMMONED FROM YOU OUT OF THIN AIR!” _

“Wilbur... it’s probably just blood or some shit-”

“Tommy, BLOOD DOESN’T FUNCTION LIKE THAT, WHAT KIND OF-”

As the two kept involving themselves in shocked banter back and forth, Wilbur was the first to recognize the boy watching them quarrel after darting his eyes to the side. 

Once he had been noticed, they didn’t know how long he’d been there or how much he’d seen of the fight, but his presence was significant enough for the two to finally notice and pause their yelling. They both saw a boy with a colorless flower crown, wide eyed and shocked at the sight of red floating in front of him. 

They began to stare at each other for the only reason was to decide what to do next. Tommy looked at the boy who never shifted his gaze, then back at the floating red, then while looking back at him again, he couldn't help but notice the boy was staring at them with ashen colored eyes with his form void of any color, just like the brothers were now. 

In that sudden moment after going over what has happened in the past minute with the red, the color, 

_ Tommy had the realization that this world may not be exactly what it seems.  _

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, 
> 
> also i promise in the second chapter more context will be revealed and it'll make... a little more sense. i'm leaving you somewhat guessing you could say :)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, stay swag <3


End file.
